1. Field
This specification relates to a scroll compressor.
2. Background
A scroll compressor may include a fixed scroll having a fixed wrap, and an orbiting scroll having an orbiting wrap engaged with the fixed wrap. In such a scroll compressor, as the orbiting scroll orbits on the fixed scroll, the volumes of compression chambers, which are formed between the fixed wrap and the orbiting wrap, consecutively change, thereby sucking and compressing a refrigerant. The scroll compressor allows suction, compression and discharge to be consecutively performed, and thus may generate reduced levels of vibration and noise during operation.